


Straight Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote a new drabble for [info]hp100. I was in bed reading Three Uses of the Knife by David Mamet, when totally out of left field I remembered a story I'd heard about teaching the Chinese to use condoms. They were shown how to put them on using broomsticks as models. So when they had sex, the put them on the broomstick... Urban myth? I don't know, but I was so pleased because along came my muggle drabble.</p><p>[New note:  I wrote this in late 2003!!!!]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Straight Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a new drabble for [info]hp100. I was in bed reading Three Uses of the Knife by David Mamet, when totally out of left field I remembered a story I'd heard about teaching the Chinese to use condoms. They were shown how to put them on using broomsticks as models. So when they had sex, the put them on the broomstick... Urban myth? I don't know, but I was so pleased because along came my muggle drabble.
> 
> [New note: I wrote this in late 2003!!!!]

"I'll wear a condom".

Harry looked hopefully at Ron. If that didn't work, nothing would.

"Eww, I've heard about those – Muggles use them. Well I won't wear one, they're for girls".

Aware that Ron hadn't quite grasped the concept, Harry took the slight yielding, and pushed home.

"Of course you don't need to wear one Ron – you're not _queer_ or anything. I said I'll wear it!"

So Harry rolled the sheath on, and prepared himself. And grunted as Ron entered him. If that's what it took for Ron to fuck his arse, then he'd wear a condom every time.


End file.
